1. Field
The following description relates to a communication system that may perform an interference alignment and a technology that may be applicable to entities belonging to the communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, research regarding a communication system including a plurality of base stations is being actively conducted in order to enhance the data transmission rate and communication reliability of the communication system. The plurality of base stations may include a cellular base station, a femto base station, a fixed base station, a mobile base station, and the like, and may denote a transmitter to transmit data.
The plurality of base stations may communicate with a user group that includes a corresponding user or a plurality of users using the same radio resource, for example, a frequency, a time, a code resource, and the like. Interference may occur in the user or user group when the plurality of base stations uses the same radio resource. Overall throughput of the system may decrease due to the interference. For example, where it is assumed that base stations 1, 2, and 3 correspond to user groups 1, 2, and 3, respectively, the base stations 1 and 3 may produce interference in the user group 2.
Accordingly, attention currently is being given to interference control technology, interference alignment technology, and the like that may enhance efficiency of the use of radio resources and that also may mitigate the decrease in throughput caused by the interference. Since the interference control technology or the interference alignment technology may add to the overhead in a communication system, various types of research is ongoing with regard to optimizing interference control technology and interference alignment technology.